


never said I wanted to improve my situation

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a loose approximation of a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never said I wanted to improve my situation

Britta is incredibly busy performing the loose approximation of actions that might be interpreted by the casual observer as "studying," read: anthropology book open to her left, laptop open to her right, screen lit up to a .pdf of an article she might actually use on that paper due in three weeks. She is incredibly busy flipping through her iTunes playlist and sipping organically-grown coffee. She's a loose approximation of a girl with her finger on the pulse of the world, and really, a bad attitude blasting Joan Jett happy (not _happy_ ) to feel her own blood slug through her veins.


End file.
